If Only You Knew
by baileybeagle
Summary: We're partners...just work partners. If only you knew how much I want that to change that. How much I want to tell you that I have fallen in love with you... This starts out from Deeks P.O.V. and more then likely eventually will turn into another Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye Story. I'm not sure, but rating it M to be on the safe side.
1. If Only You Knew

**NCIS: Los Angeles...**

**If Only You Knew**

**Disclaimer: NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm not sure where this story is going yet, but I think it may become another Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye story. **

**I guess this is the start of another story for me. **

**I'm now working on a total of four stories. **

**I was working on just two stories. **

**I started a third one yesterday and this one makes four. So please be paient and I'm going to update these stories as often as I come up with ideas. **

**Hopefully I'll just work on these four and not come up with more. Anyway now I give you...**

**CHAPTER 1: If Only You Knew**

**DEEKS' P.O.V.**

We work together as a great team...

Bad Ass Blye and Marty Deeks...

Everyone says we have a 'thing' and we tell them we don't.

I tap my pen and a lot of times try to annoy you.

When we are at our desk...

I look over at you.

Your beautiful smile, your mismatched eyes.

We bicker and banter...that's who we are together.

I have noticed I can make you smile.

The time we were trying to figure out who killed you father and you became a suspect...I told you everything would be okay.

By the way it really did seem longer when I wrote that, but it made you smile and that's something I love to see...

We partners...just work partners.

If you only knew how much I want that to change. To tell you I'm in love with you, but everytime I try things keep coming to my mind stopping the words...

FEAR...

I know there is a 'thing' bewteen us and I'm sure you love me as much as I love you.

I can't push you though, if I did something would happen...

In the field we watch each other's backs, if I told you and things didn't work out. I would not be able to work with NCIS and would have to return to the LAPD full time.

I can't do that, because lets face it I like NCIS better then the LAPD.

How do I get rid of this fear that I have and tell you how I feel? Is there a chance I might be able to actually tell you one day?


	2. Just Another Day

**NCIS: Los Angeles...**

**If Only You Knew**

**Disclaimer: NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm not sure where this story is going yet, but I think it may become another Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye story. **

**SUMMARY:**

**We're partners...just work partners. If only you knew how much I want that to change. How much I want to tell you that I have fallen in love with you...**

**This starts out from Deeks' P.O.V. More then likely will become a Marty Deeks/Kensi Blye story**

**CHAPTER 2: Just Another Day?**

**DEEKS' P.O.V.**

Another slow day...

I sat at my desk trying to focus on paper work that needed to be done. I had to get my paperwork done soon, because Hetty had threatened me with her letter opener just after I sat down at my desk. I don't think she would actually use it one any of us, but I'm not willing to take that chance.

I let my thoughts drift...

I know that you and I had been married in an OP, but it felt real to me.

I never wanted that OP to end, because I knew when it did...I would have to go back to my apartment alone.

Sure, Monty was there, but now my bed is cold and empty without you.

Every since I became a NCIS/LAPD Liaison I looked forward to seeing you everyday. I couldn't help seeing you every day.

Wanting so much more then what we have. We bicker, banter and even flirt...I just haven't taken a step to tell you how I feel and I'm pretty sure you feel the same.

I looked over at your way again and saw you glance up, before returning to your own paperwork.

"You're going to be here pretty late if you keep looking at me." You told me. "I don't have a problem with that...as long as you keep me company." I shot back with a grin.

"If I stayed it would take you even longer to get your work done. I'm getting my work done so I can get out of here, so you will just have to be here all by yourself." You replied not looking up.

"You wouldn't do that to me, Princess...it woud be lonely here without you." I answered. "What makes you think I don't want to leave you here to be lonely?" You asked. "Oh, you wound me, Partner!" I responded putting my hand over my heart and throwing my head back.

Sam and Callen laughed, I noticed that even though you were not looking at me there was a tiny smile on your face.

"Well, maybe you should quit talking and get your work done so the rest of us can. I intend on getting out of here on time tonight." You stated. "Why do you have a first date with someone?" I asked. "As a matter of fact I do." You remarked and just hearing that from you stung.

'What if I never got a chance to tell you how I feel?

I'm sure you felt the same way...maybe I was wrong.'

After hearing you reply we fell into silence. I got to work on my paperwork, determined to get out of here now.


	3. Changing Things

**NCIS: Los Angeles...**

**If Only You Knew**

**Disclaimer: NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm not sure where this story is going yet, but I think it may become another Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye story. **

**SUMMARY:**

**We're partners...just work partners. If only you knew how much I want that to change. How much I want to tell you that I have fallen in love with you...**

**This starts out from Deeks' P.O.V. More then likely will become a Marty Deeks/Kensi Blye story**

**CHAPTER 3: Changing Things...**

**DEEKS P.O.V.  
THE BEACH...**

As soon as I got done at work, I had gone home and taken care of Monty.

Then I grabbed my surfboard and came to the beach. Since the sun was still up, I decided a little surfing would make me feel better.

If only you knew, Kensi how much you hurt me and how much it stung to find out you had a date.

I guess if I would get up the courage and tell you how I feel...things will be different.

How would they be different for us though? Would things turn out bad for us or would they get better?

I want to believe they would get better for us. We know each other so well as partners at work...

So, Kensi I wish you knew.

I flopped down on my towel and closed my eyes for a minute. I am done surfing now and you are...

No! I don't want to think of you on a date with someone who is not...me.

"Hey, partner. Thought I would find you here." I knew it was you before I opened my eyes. "What are you doing here, Kens? I thought you had a date." I said and knew it came out sounding bitter.

"Jealous?" You asked sitting down beside me and I looked away. "No, just thought you were on your date." I retorted. "I got to where I was supposed to meet him and he never showed. So I thought I would come find you." You told me as I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs.

I kept my eyes on the setting sun.

"I would never stand you up." I muttered. "What?" You inquired. "Nothing." I informed you.

"Really, Deeks? You're going to tell me nothing is wrong...You started to act like this when you found out I had a date..." You replied, I just kept looking out at the ocean. "That's not..." I started looking over and I saw you roll your eyes.

"Come on, Deeks. You don't think I can't tell that's a lie?" You challenged me. "I can't tell you, Kens." I told you with a sigh, looking at the sand this time...

"Is this about the 'thing' everyone says we have?" You questioned and I looked at you again.

I knew it was my chance to say how I felt, but it scared me more then anything.

"N-No. I already told you it's nothing." I denied. "Deeks...I want to tell you something, okay?" You presisted and I looked over at you again.

There was something in your voice and in your eyes...it was never there. I knew I had to be imagining it, because it's something I want more then anything.

"Wha..." I began. "Tonight when I was waiting for my date to show up...I could only think of you." You confessed. "You could only think of me?" I echoed unsure that I had heard right. "Yes." You responded looking out at the ocean. "What exactly were you thinking about, Princess? You and me in be..." I began and you punched me in the shoulder.

"Deeks..." You began, but I turned your face and then our faces were only inches apart.

It seemed you stared at me a long time, then I couldn't believe what happened next...

We kissed and it was nothing like the cover kiss...

One of your hands went to my neck deepening the kiss and one my hands made it down your side. I didn't want to break the kiss, but we needing air broke us apart.

**KENSI'S P.O.V.**

We kissed and I couldn't believe it...I guess we both wanted to same thing. I had been scared to tell you.

All of our bantering and teasing each other...

I knew the moment I met you when you were Jason and I was Tracey...there was something there.

"Come on, Sugar Bear...let's get out of here." You told me standing up and reaching out a hand to help me up.

You didn't know I had other plans. I took you hand and laughed when you fell back down.

"What's wrong, Deeks? Can't keep yo-your balance?" I laughed and smiled at you.

You sat up and I laughed harder as you started to tickle me. I now on my back and you were on your knees beside me...

I couldn't have that so I knocked you to the ground and then sat on your stomach.

"Kens..." You said with a groan. "What?" I shot back with a smile.

It was a few mintues we got up and agreed to meet at your apartment.


	4. Continuing What Was Started

**NCIS: Los Angeles...**

**If Only You Knew**

**Disclaimer: NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**We're partners...just work partners. If only you knew how much I want that to change. How much I want to tell you that I have fallen in love with you...**

**This starts out from Deeks' P.O.V. More then likely will become a Marty Deeks/Kensi Blye story**

**CHAPTER 4: Continuing What Was Started...**

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.  
DEEKS' APARTMENT...**

Once inside Deeks closed the door and kissed Kensi, his hands wandering down her body. She couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her and Deeks didn't miss it either. He pulled back with a grin.

"You told me you weren't jealous earlier when I told you about my date that didn't happen...that was a lie, Deeks." Kensi said raising an eyebrow. "Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't." Deeks joked. "Oh, so you would be okay if I left went on a date with someone else?" Kensi poked.

"No one is holding you here, Fern. If you leave though...any date you go on. You will be thinking of how good l..." Deeks started. "You are so..." Kensi began rolling her eyes.

"What, babe? Lets see there's handsome, funny and then I've seen you looking at me at work. Oh, let's not forget the butt slap you gave me that one day. See you just can't keep your hands off me." Deeks declared.

"I should have stopped you when you said handsome." Kensi told me. "Ah, but you didn't because you know it's true." Deeks shot back. "Deeks enough." Kensi said as she pushed him back and went to sit on the couch.

Deeks walked over and plopped down beside her.

"What? Enough about me? Okay, there's always you...beautiful, smart, tough, a bad ass, a thrill seeker and that's not all there is, Sugar Bear." Deeks said as he moved over.

When she looked at him, he gave her a peck on the lips and pulled back. She started to smile. Deeks leaned over his lips landing on hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

One of his hands had at some point landed on her leg, he started to let his hand run from her knee up. Kensi moaned when she felt his between her legs...he undid her jeans and then his hand moved up her body and under her shirt.

Then he pulled and grinned at her.

"Wh..." Kensi looked at him. "Come on, my room is better for this." Deeks said standing up.

He reached out a hand, but when he saw a smile cross her lips...Deeks pulled his hand back knowing she what she was thinking.

She had done the same thing earlier, just before she took a hold of his hand and he lost his balance...well, with her help.

Kensi got up and he kissed her again as they made their way to his room. Then shut the door to keep Monty out.

Then kiss began more heated by the second. Once Kensi was on the bed, Deeks stopped to look at her and wondered if this was a dream.

By time they had long since taken their shoes off, he pulled her pants off slowly and then she sat up, her shirt coming over her head.

Now she was in just her underwear and bra. Kensi then stood up in front of Deeks and kissed him, at the same time his shorts came off.

They made it into his bed and soon the only piece of clothing that was left, was her bra and Deeks slipped that off to.

Then over the next hour they explored each other and then finally exhausted...they collasped next to each other.

"You don't know how long I've been dreaming of this." Deeks told her. "Every since you were Jason?" Kensi asked and Deeks laughed. "Fern, you can't say you haven't dreamed of this happening. You don't think I haven't noticed you looking at me with a dreamy look on your face." Deeks remarked.

"I think you have it the other way around, Deeks." Kensi told him. "I don't get a dreamy look on my face though." He said giving her a peck on the lips and pulling her closer to him.

Soon with smiles on both their faces, their eyes began to close and just before they fell asleep...Kensi's head landed on his shoulder.


End file.
